


Lunch Date

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Friendship, Loneliness, Lunch, M/M, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: This is the story of Matteusz and Charlie interacting for the first time. Over lunch they build a friendship, the first real friendship for both of them since arriving in London.





	1. Strangers become friends

**Author's Note:**

> This builds on my story 'First day of School', where Matteusz Ms. Quill introduces Charlie as Charles. His name will correct itself.

Matteusz was unsure why Charles had been smiling at him in physics. He kept pushing the thought out of his head. Maybe he was just a friendly person. Still he felt light on his feet.

He stopped by his locker, grabbed his lunch and made his way down to the cafeteria. He had promised himself that he would sit and try and talk with someone at lunch, but standing in the entrance, he was hesitant.

He scanned the room, but didn’t recognize anyone, just lots of strangers sitting in cliques. He was usually a pretty grounded, but now he felt dejected. He hated himself for doing it, but turned around to leave, bumping into someone. “Sorry,” he apologized; looking up he saw Charles.

“My fault, I should have been more careful,” Charlie said with a smile. He could see a bit of a sad expression on Matteusz’s face. Which seemed strange to him. Why should eating bring sorrow?

“Are you alone?” Charlie asked him in earnest, not seeing a companion.

Matteusz studied Charles’s face. Was he being unfriendly? Matteusz gave a thin smile and started to walk away. Charlie afraid he had somehow offended him gently put his hand on Matteusz’s shoulder. “Would you like to join me? I don’t know many people here either, but I would like to join you.”

Grinning, Matteusz turned back to the cafeteria. “Yes, I would like very much.” They found an empty table and he sat opposite Charles. “I am Matteusz. We have physics? You are Charles?”

“Charlie. Ms. Quill only calls me that to be annoying”.

Matteusz looked puzzled. “You know Ms. Quill?”

“She is.” Charlie took a moment to think out how to explain his situation. “My parents are dead.”

Matteusz was surprised at Charlie’s candidness. “I am sorry.”

“I…I didn’t mean to say that so frank,” Charlie continued. “Ms. Quill is my…guardian.”

Matteusz couldn’t picture living with Ms. Quill. “I am truly sorry,” he offered, a smirk forming on his lips. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“She is a bit of a terror. I should probably not mention that our teacher is my guardian.”

“Maybe.” Matteusz finally laughed.

Charlie stared into Matteusz’s eyes. He had read good eye contact was important when talking to someone, but he felt himself getting lost in his. Breaking gaze and the awkward silence between them, Matteusz took a container from his bag. Charlie watched him open it, examining his lunch. It smelt, strong. “What are you eating?” Did he say that right, thought to himself? He wanted to convey interest.

“Just leftover Lazanki.” Charlie looked puzzled. “Pasta, cabbage and pork.” Himself now curious, he looked at Charlie’s bag, “You?”

Charlie didn’t know. Ms. Quill had pressed it into his hand on the way out the door. He opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich, which appeared to have a fist print. Pulling the bread apart and found one slice of cheese.

Matteusz laughed to himself. “I think she wants you make your own lunch.”

Charlie laughed. “I don’t think I can eat this. Too much anger in it for me.”

“You may not like, but do you want to share.”

“Do you mind?” Matteusz smiled and shook his head. He gave Charlie the fork and pushed the container towards him. Charlie ate a forkful, but was nervous. He wanted to like the dish; he did not want to insult his new friend. Were they friends? He wasn’t really sure at what point people became friends. Did sharing food count?

Matteusz’s began to look perplexed. It became clear to Charlie he had become lost in his thoughts and had failed to complimented Matteusz on the food. He quickly surveyed his mouth, buttery pasta, sharp cabbage, and the pork was sweet. “It is very good,” he finally said.

“I can see,” Matteusz starred at the container.

Charlie looked puzzled, then reaching for another bite, he understood. He had eaten it all. He became flushed and looked at Matteusz apologetically. “I am so sorry, I was lost in thought I didn’t mean to. Really.”

Matteusz knew from Charlie’s face, he was embarrassed, he didn’t mean to on purpose. “It is ok, I bring enough for two tomorrow,” he joked. He wasn’t sure if lunch was something Charlie wanted to do again.

“Yes, please.” Charlie said, still embarrassed. “Let me buy you something to eat, it is the least I can do.”

Matteusz shook his head, “It is ok.”

“I insist.”

“Ok, just a slice.”

Charlie went into the cafeteria line and bought a slice of pizza, grabbed two napkins and returned to his friend. He placed the pizza in front of Matteusz with napkins neatly aside the dish. “Thank you.” Matteusz kept looking at Charlie’s face. It made him blush.

“How about you? Are you new here as well?”

“The accent,” Matteusz laughed.

“Yes,” Charlie replied smiling, uncertain of the joke.

“I am from Poland. My family moved here in July. Work.” Matteusz wanted to change the subject. His Dad had threatened him about making only good friends, not strange ones. Charlie was strange, he wasn’t sure his parents would approve. “Did you understand the equations in Physics today?” Matteusz said changing the subject.

They were easy for Charlie, but he thought maybe not for Matteusz, he appeared frustrated in class. “It was hard, but I think I got it. Did you want to study together some time? I would be happy to spend more time with you. I mean study together.” He couldn’t help himself from rambling.

“I would like that.”

April arrived at the table and tapped Charlie on the shoulder. “Hi, didn’t see you here. You should join us tomorrow.”

“I would like that,” Charlie continued not looking at Matteusz; who was quietly trying to make his exit. “You have met Matteusz?” Charlie said pointed behind him.

“Yes, physics, right?”

“Ah, yes.” Matteusz quickly replied.

“You should join us tomorrow too. It’s just Tanya and I.” She waved Tanya over. “You remember Charlie, and Matteusz.” Tanya smiled and nodded towards them.

“Thank you.” Matteusz finished gathering his garbage and looked at Charlie. He was including him. He didn’t have to. He is nice he thought to himself.

“Matteusz, wait.” He stopped and looked at Charlie. “After school, library? I don’t really want to go home right away.” Matteusz understood.

“Ok. After school.” He waved to them as he left the cafeteria. He had made a friend, a nice friend and a cute friend. He began to think his life might just get better.


	2. Library Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying in the library the friends begin to learn more about each other.

Matteusz was in a good mood. He didn’t mind that he had been made to read complicated verses in Drama, being picked last for partner in chemistry or getting lost on his way to social studies. He had a friend.

He kept watching the clock waiting for school to end. When it did he grabbed his physics book and went to the bathroom. He checked his hair in the mirror, and then stopped. Why was he checking his hair? This has gone to his head, he thought.

Turning he left the bathroom and headed to the library. He was uncertain Charlie would even be there; maybe he was just being polite. He resided himself to at least check.

Matteusz had just entered the room when he saw Charlie, smiling and giving him a wave. He felt relieved. He walked over, and sat across from him once more. “How was your afternoon?”

“It was ok,” Charlie replied. “But I was looking forward to the end of school.”

Matteusz nervously replied, “Me too…”

But Charlie cut him off. “I still feel embarrassed for eating all your lunch. I can sometimes get lost in my thoughts” Then Charlie processed what Matteusz had said. He was looking forward to seeing him again? He felt warm. Surely now they were friends.

Charlie took out his book. “We should probably start, Ms. Quill gets annoyed when I am home too late.”

Matteusz took his book out. Charlie noticed he had highlighted areas in chapters not yet covered. He looked at his friend.

“You are on chapter 6?”

Matteusz was now embarrassed. “Yes, kind of.” He opened his book flat on chapter one. “I sometimes get lost when teachers speak quickly. If I stay ahead, it is easier for me to understand when they cover new material.”

“That is very smart,” He felt the same way at times, but more towards cultural references. He relied very much on tv and his mobile to keep current.

Charlie went over the equations from class. He was very different then Ms Quill, he was patient and took his time. Matteusz understood much of what they covered, but appreciated Charlie reviewing. Appreciated Charlie.

At 4:30, Charlie closed his book and looked at him. “I need to go, but can I text you later?” He held out his hand, Matteusz handed him his mobile. He was a little apprehensive. His family didn’t have much money, his mobile an old hand me down. But it didn’t faze Charlie; he just entered his contact info.

He said good-bye and made his way out of the library. Matteusz held his mobile, watching his friend leave. His phone began to vibrate, and Charlie’s name appeared on the screen with a message, tty1. Matteusz scratched his head, ttyl he supposed.

Matteusz starred at the message for a while till it disappeared from the screen. He liked Charlie, maybe more then he should. He felt at ease around him. But he didn’t want to jeopardize this friendship, not like last time.

He put the mobile in his bag and headed home.

 


	3. Matteusz makes lunch for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz returns home, but thoughts remain on Charlie. After a quick text back and forth, Matteusz makes lunch for the two of them to share.

When he arrived home his dad greeted him. “How was your day? Did you make some good friends?”

“Yes.” He replied flatly.

“Good friends,” his dad emphasized.

“Yes Tata. Two girls, April and Tanya.” He thought it best not to mention Charlie.

“Good. Supper is on the cooker. Your mom and I are going to church. Be back at 7.”

Matteusz was relieved to have the flat to himself. After he finished dinner he cleaned up and went upstairs to his room. He put his mobile on his desk, and laid his Math book out, but was having difficulty concentrating.

He stared at his mobile for a while. Picking it up he pressed the power button, Charlie’s name and message popped up. He stared at it. He really didn’t know what to make of him. He was so different then anyone he had met, so comfortable with his strangeness, and kind.

He nearly dropped his mobile when it suddenly buzzed. Another message from Charlie appeared on the screen. He wanted to know if he was busy.

Matteusz unlocked his mobile and texted back. “Not really, just sitting in my room,”

“I am taking refuge in mine as well. April had asked me to help make some posters tomorrow after school. I like April, and it seems important to her. However, I am not really sure I understood what they are for. I said we had other plans after school.”

There was a bit of a pause. Matteusz didn’t remember them making plans. Was he just an excuse? His mobile once more buzzed.

“It does however occur to me that while I had planned to meet you after school tomorrow, I may have neglected to ask if you would like to do something. There is a Coffee shop near my place, not far from school. They serve tea too I suppose, I am not really into coffee myself.”

Matteusz’s heart beat faster as he quickly typed back. “Yes.” “I like coffee. I like tea too.”

“Great, we don’t have class together tomorrow, can we still meet for lunch?”

“I will bring for two.” There was a pause. Matteusz began to regret typing.

“I would like that, if it is OK, I don’t want to put you out.”

“It is no problem, I would be happy to.”

“Ms Quill will be pleased. Same table? If we see April and Tanya we can move over to theirs.”

Matteusz, kind of hoped they wouldn’t, but that was selfish. He didn’t want to keep his friend from his other friends. “I will see you then. Have a good night Charlie.”

“You too.”

Matteusz went downstairs to survey the fridge. There was some left over meat and vegetable from supper, but not enough for two. He then had an idea; he took out some bowls and began to make some nalesniki like his mom had shown him. The pancakes stuffed with meat and vegetable would do. After cooking them, he let them cool then spread some cheese so they wouldn’t get soggy. He carefully packed them in two containers and hid them at the back of the fridge.

He had just cleaned up when his front door lock tumbled. He darted up the stairs and closed his door. He got into his bed and covered himself. His door opened shortly after, a head peaking in, and then left.


End file.
